


Get Well Soup

by Brook182



Series: Sick [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chef Twilight, Concerned Legend and Time, Mamma Sky, Sickfic, Yeto's soup is best soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Wild gets sick and Twilight has to cook. Everyone is on edge about Twilight's cooking.
Series: Sick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	Get Well Soup

Wild didn’t get sick easily, but when he did it wasn’t pretty; headaches, fever, sore throat, puffy eyes, dizziness, nausea, the works.

It started out as a dull throbbing in his head. Nothing too serious. Little did he know it was the harbinger of much suffering.

It crept upon him like a Molduga; lying in wait until finally the illness reared its ugly head and struck him with such intense force that even the faintest whiff of food made him almost disgorge his stomach contents and before he knew it he was curled up in a loving mom-hug delivered by Sky who was whispering soothing words while he stroked Wild’s sweat-dampened hair.

“You know, you don’t need to baby me. I’m fine,” Wild said as he tried to escape the embrace, though his congested, gravelly voice did nothing in the way of assisting his argument.

Sky shushed him, gently but forcefully pulling him back to his chest. “You don’t need to act all tough just because you’re a hero. Everyone gets sick every once in a while.”

“But I’m fi-”

“Hush now!”

Wild let out a loud, annoyed sigh of defeat. He was too drained to fight back anyway. Despite his insistence that he was fine, he was most certainly, in every way, shape, and form, not fine. In fact he felt positivity awful; His throat burned like he had swallowed a litre of acid, he was so congested that he had nearly choked while taking a long drink of water, his body ached to the point where he could barely stretch a toe out without wincing and his head pained as if Twilight had repeatedly struck it with his ball and chain. To top it all of Wild couldn’t even think about food without feeling sick to his stomach.

“You’re insufferable. Why are you the one taking care of me anyway? I’d have thought Twilight would’ve jumped at the chance to play caretaker. Especially since he’s the one always yelling at me for not taking care of myself”

“Oh he wanted to, but I volunteered first. Trust me, I did you a favour. Time sent him to go get firewood instead. Hyrule went too. They should back soon in case you want to get rid of me,” Sky chirped.

Wild inwardly groaned. He just wanted some space. It had only been three days since he’d gotten sick and he was already sick of it, quite literally. Twilight tried to be there for him, but by the grace of Hylia he was out running errands all day and so Sky played nurse for the time being. Though WIld just assumed Twilight didn’t want to get sick himself.

“Fine then. I hope you’re prepared for Twilight’s specialty.” He craned his neck to look at Sky’s expression, apprehensive at the mention of the feared dish that was still shrouded in mystery.

Because of the condition Wild was in they elected to have someone else be the temporary cook. Twilight offered to cook when nobody volunteered and said he was going to make his ‘specialty’, whatever that was. Everyone hid their dread and fear, but Wild caught it. Dinner was fast approaching and everyone was famished, so consuming the mystery dish was unavoidable. It was declared when he joined the group that Wild was the only one that knew how to cook, but despite that Wild was in no mood to suffer the wafting aromas of food right under his nose.

But because cooking had been one of the few activities he would partake in that consumed a lot of his time he found that he had a lot of time freed up from avoiding the task. But nobody would let him do anything! Hyrule practically tackled him when he tried to get up to stoke the fire and Twilight made his bed on Wild’s chest to make sure it didn’t happen again. Warrior avoided him like the plague. Something about not wanting to catch his germs. Understandable, but he didn’t have to make his disgust so obvious. Wind kept giving him understanding glances; being the youngest of the Link’s he was used to being coddled, so his sympathy was warranted. Other than Sky, Legend was the most motherly out of all of them. He would do stuff like fluff his pillow or play soft harp music to make him fall asleep. It was weird, but not totally out of character. He seemed to care a lot about people’s wellbeing, he just doesn’t broadcast his concern that often. Four also avoided him, though unlike Warrior he was more subtle about it. He would keep his things far away from Wild and sit at the opposite side of the fire, but wouldn’t mind bringing him something when asked.

Time was something else entirely. He made his concern known, but he was quite strict when it came to eating and resting. He would give him the neutral face of disapproval whenever he volunteered to stay up for watch or crawled out of bed to stretch his legs. Unexpected but not a total shocker. He probably wouldn’t have been able to do much stretching anyway given his aching limbs.

Twilight and Hyrule returned from collecting firewood and Hyrule made his way over, Twilight suppressing his amusement over the scene before him before heading off to do who-knows-what errand.

“How are you feeling,” Hyrule asked him as he watched Sky continue to stroke his hair.

“I would feel a whole lot better if I could just take a walk-”

“Out of the question,” Sky chimed in, his words spoken firmly and with finality. Hyrule laughed at his friend’s misfortune.

“But-” before he could complete his plea Wild released a sneezed so fierce that Sky and Hyrule flinched away. He sniffed and looked up sheepishly.

Wild really just wanted his mobility back. He felt suffocated being encumbered by the mass of blankets and being unable to wriggle out of Sky’s tight hold.

“Sucks to be you,” Hyrule said in between chuckles, “but seriously, Sky’s right, you should get some rest. You never sleep anyway. Now you have the perfect opportunity to catch up.” He clapped his back then walked off to set his bundle down. Sky made a pleased noise and Wild sighed again. He wasn’t made to stay still for so long. He wanted to run around and climb some trees, but Sky wouldn’t let him get out of bed, and Time’s constant watchful eye kept him still. Not to mention his physical incapability of performing the actions he so longed to do. Wild’s heart nearly jumped out through his mouth when he noticed Time staring at him across the campfire.

“I’m going to get Twilight. He should be back with ingredients already,” Sky laid him back down and stared at him sternly. So that’s what he left to do. “If you so much as lift a finger out of this bed I will have Twilight sit on you the entirety of the night. Do you understand?”

Wild nodded slowly out of both fear and surprise.

Hyrule came back over to keep him company. He probably guessed Wild wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon.

“This sucks,” Wild said.

“I know,” Hyrule replied, “but it’s humbling,” he said with a smirk.

Wild rolled his eyes.

“I am not looking forward to tonight,” Hyrule said miserably. He would eat almost anything, but for some reason, he was very unsure about Twilight’s cooking.

“What is everyone’s problem anyway? Food’s food.”

“Yeah, but last time Twilight cooked for everyone, you know, before you joined, it wasn’t particularly…” he trailed off, trying to think of the right word, then just settled on, “good.”

Wild huffed out a weak laugh before releasing a mighty, painful sounding cough.

Hyrule winced in sympathy. “Anyway, I guess I’ll just suck it up and swallow,” he said as he made to get up, leaving Wild by himself. “Get some rest, will ya?”

Wild decided to heed his advice rather than succumb to boredom and silently dozed off.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

When Wild woke up a light splattering of stars twinkled in a sky that was painted a menagerie of colours. The moment his teammates have been silently dreading; supper time. Twilight was working diligently next to the fire, leaning over a cooking pot, his face twisted in concentration that was both unnerving and reassuring. At least he put effort into it, but why did he have to concentrate so hard?

Wild snickered at his friends’ uneasy anticipations. He didn’t see what they were so worried about. Twilight didn’t seem to have any suspicious ingredients with him. Wild saw fish, pumpkin, and cheese. Maybe he was making some kind of pumpkin stew or something?

“You’re going to have to eat too you know,” Time said, seeing Wild’s smugness.

Wild made a disgusted face at his words. “I’d rather not.” He really didn’t want to eat. He didn’t want a repeat of last time Time force fed him whatever preserved food Wild had stashed in his satchel. The result was pretty messy.

The neutral face of disapproval made its appearance once again and Wild found himself with a bowl of Twilight’s speciality. A simple, underwhelming soup. He wasn’t picky in the slightest, and though he was sure it tasted fine - it certainly didn’t smell too bad- but Wild really didn’t want to eat it. The steam billowing from the bowl churned his stomache. But Time stared at him so intensely that he forced himself to swallow a spoonful of the thick soup. He… found it surprisingly tasty.

Everyone else seemed to really enjoy it as well.

Soon enough Wild finished his bowl before everyone else.

“Twilight this is great! What is it,” Wind asked, delighted with his meal.

“My specialty,” Twilight replied with a smirk.

“Well yeah, but what’s in it? It tastes great,” Time acknowledged.

“Yeah. I even feel much better. Is this some miracle soup or something,” Wild asked.

“Nope. Just a recipe I learned on my adventure. Though it does have some pretty spectacular properties,” Twilight said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yeto's soup in case you were wondering.


End file.
